Traditional global positioning satellite (“GPS”) devices may use GPS technology to display maps and direct users to a specific street address via turn-by-turn directions. Using the street address to supply directions can often be misleading for users, especially if the location is within a large area or building such as a park, airport, or stadium. A user may wish to be directed to a more specific destination point, such as a specific gate, entrance, etc. Thus, there is a need for more accurate navigational technology.